Squad Sevens New Member
by FanGirlJasmine
Summary: Kuroi and her pet fox Hikari, were suddenly sucked into the Naruto universe. Kuroi meets Squad 7, just her luck right? NOT. She gets placed on their team, but Sakura resents her and Naruto really likes her. She can control the elements and has a chakra supply that rivals Naruto's, Kakashi's, and Sasuke's. But will her unique abilities help them face the new challenges ahead?


p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I groaned, opening my eyes to see a bright white hospital room that nearly blinds me. I slam my eyes shut. em'Why is this room so damn bright?'/em I shout in my head. I squint my eyes, opening them slowly. I can finally look around without blinding 'Hooray'/em I thought sarcastically. The walls are a bright white, there is a window that takes up two of the walls(so in other words, it's pretty freaking big, in fact it takes up most of the room), there is cabinets on the left side of my bed, which is placed In the corner of the room, and the door leading out is at the end of the cabinets./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Wait... Why am I in a freaking hospital?" I yell, not thinking of who could hear me. I look to my left and see wires along my skin and an IV in my rift wrist. I glare at it and rip the wires off and gently remove the IV, my wrist is now dripping blood. I sigh, turning off the beeping monitors and stand up. I really need to look for a bandaid or something. em'Bleeding everywhere isn't exactly a good first impression on whoever walks in here' /emI think to myself snickering. I open a cabinet and find bandages. I give a little victorious shout, grabbing it and sitting on my bed. I struggle with wrapping my wrist because I'm right handed, but eventually I get it 'It doesn't look bad to be honest'/em I think to myself somewhat happy at my decent wrapping skills./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Someone's a little full of herself now isn't she?"/em I hear a voice say. I look around the room frowning, I couldn't see anyone. So who was talking to me?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Aww come on Kuroi, get it together! I'm right here!"/em the voice shouts in my ear. I turn around gasping, their voice was extremely loud. I come face to face with bright pale blue eyes. I blink, only to realize that the one talking was my fox./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I glomp him, squeezing him to my chest. He struggled to breathe, pushing his tiny paws against my chest. I sigh, holding him at arms length. He stopped trying to squirm away. I smiled and he twitched his whiskers trying not to smile at me. My foxes name was Hikari, which is ironic if you think about it. His name means light while my name means darkness. Hikari is a fox no bigger than my head, he is royal blue, the tips of his ears, nose and tail, as well as his legs are icy blue. He has bright intelligent pale blue eyes that take in everything. I kissed the top of his head, glad to not be alone in this weird hospital./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The door to my left slides open revealing a old man in white robes and hat with red trimming. He smiles at me, taking a seat next to me in a chair I hadn't noticed was there. He intertwined his fingers placing his chin on his fingers, looking at me curiously. I tilt my head, confused./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hello my dear, I am the Third Hokage of the Village Hidden In The Leaves: Konohagakure. Who are you?" He asked in a calm voice that made me relax even though I should have been on high alert./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""My name is Kuroi, and this is my fox Hikari. It's very nice to meet you Hokage" I say happily, holding Hikari out to the Hokage. He smiled and reached his arm forward to pet the top of his head. Hikari yipped unhappily, unused to affection from people other than me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It's nice to meet you two as well, it looks like you two haven't gotten anyplace to go, would you like to stay in the village? If so, you could become a kunoichi and protect the village with all of your power" he said looking at me seriously./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Of course, it would be my honor" I say agreeing to it immediately. He nods, smiling approvingly./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""How old are you Kuroi? I have to place you on a Squad that will suit you. And you seem to have quite a good amount of chakra" he said. I smiled, feeling complimented./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well I am currently 13, and any Squad will do. I don't mind being put with younger people, after all I have much to learn. And thank you for the compliment" I say beaming a smile, almost brighter than the room. He nods./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Very well, I will place you with Squad 7. Hopefully you will balance them out. You can meet them later today, after you get clothes and weapons of course. Oh. And I'll have you stay with Sasuke, since Naruto is too hyper and Sakura is too violent. Sasuke is rather moody by the way. You're only a year older than them" he says, awaiting my reaction about living with a boy. I nod./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""That is fine Hokage, can Hikari join me with Squad 7? And may I please leave this accursed hospital to get clothes, before I jump out of the window?" I say eyeing the window hopefully./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well of course Hikari can, and yes you may" he states chuckling as he reaches into his robes, pulling out a key, a map, and a ginormous bag of coins, setting them in my awaiting hands. "Here you go, you're all set to go now. And please refrain from jumping out of the win-" he cuts himself off when he realizes I've already jumped out of the window landing gracefully on my feet, even though the drop was seven stories high. "What an interesting girl for Squad 7, I hope they get along well."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I wander down the street to the nearest clothing store for kunoichi's, consulting the map every so often to make sure I don't get lost. After about seven minutes or so of walking I stop in front of a store that is bright red, with clothing hanging in the display windows. I sigh shaking my head, 'emisn't this supposed to be a ninja store? Why is it so bright? This makes absolutely no sense. Why would they make it like this?'/em I say in my head, disappointed in the person who made the building. I walk through the door, the bell above it chiming, scaring the crap out of me. I look around, thankfully no one noticed me jump about six feet in the air. I sigh to myself, walking towards the clothing aisles./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"These clothes are ummmm, interesting I guess you could say. They go from slutty to granny, to everything in between. I shudder as I see a crop top, it's bright yellow and it looks like it would fit a elementary school student. That's how frigging small it was. And this store is supposed to be for women, gosh, they have no shame. I start shifting through the clothes, searching for something at least somewhat suitable for wearing outside. I grin, seeing something that is close enough for me to wear as a top, I see a hoodie that would go well over it. I grab both items, walking over to the pants section. Again with the slutty clothing, not all girls are sluts gosh darn it. I see black shorts that go to about mid thigh, grabbing them. I look down at the flip flops I was wearing, em'oh goodness no, these have to go if I'm going to be a kunoichi' /emI think to myself scornfully. I walk over to the shoe section and see a pair of light gray boots that go just below the knee that lace up. I grab them smiling, walking to the changing room. It takes me less than a minute to get dressed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I step out of the changing room, looking into the mirror next to the door. I see a girl standing in the mirror. She is 5'4. She has chestnut brown curly hair that goes down to her butt, bright sea foam green eyes, olive skin tone, she has a rather curvy body, big breasts, hips, and butt. She is wearing a black shirt that reaches the tip of her belly button, it was rather snug, reaching the bottom of her neck, fully covering her abundant breasts, it appeared to be made of a type of spandex, so it would cling, but not hinder. Over that shirt is a sleeveless light gray hoodie with fox ears on the top with fur lining the hood. Hikari is resting on her right shoulder. She has bandages wrapped on her arms from her shoulders to her fingertips. She was wearing black shorts that came to mid thigh, and light gray boots that were laced and came to below her knee. em'Well gosh, I look rather good if I do say so myself'/em I grin at my reflection./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Calm down, someone's a little full of herself today isn't she?"/em I heard Hikari mutter to himself. I smile at him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Aww are you just jealous because you didn't get anything to wear? Here I'll go pick something out for you~" I say excited, skipping over to the pet section. Hikari growls slightly, disapproving at the thought of him wearing accessories. I hide a smirk behind my hand as I browse the items. I see two light gray ribbons. I grin, grabbing them. I look at Hikari, surely he must know what's coming by now. He just sighs and says still, knowing its best to just let it happen. I grin and tie one of the ribbons around his neck, not choking him, but enough to make it secure so it would fall off. I tied the other ribbon to his tail. I squealed, Hikari just looked so adorable I just about lost it./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Alright! Stop with the squealing would you! You're going to burst my eardrums!"/em he whined covering his ears with his paws, making him look more adorable. I bit my cheek, suppressing a squeal./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I see the weapons section of the store, running to it, getting distracted easily. I saw a light gray weapon pouch so I put it on my right thigh. I grabbed several hundred kunai, shuriken, and storing scrolls, as well as over ten thousand senbon. I walk over to the register to see a woman reading a magazine. I show her the list of things I've grabbed and and rings it up. I pay her easily, giving her a rather nice bonus, just because I can./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"On the way out of the store, I see it, the most mesmerizing katana I've ever seen, and I was just in the weapon section mind you. The katana was silver with cracks all over it, but it was just the design. The handle was black, as well as the sheath. I grab it, practically running to the cash register. I throw the rest of the money at her,accidentally hitting her in the nose, running out of the store, slinging the katana on my back. I look up at the sun to see it's just past noon. I smile and make my way to the tall tower to see the Hokage. It's obvious it's his tower. I should meet my Squad soon./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I hope they like me" I say quietly. Hikari just purred, rubbing his head against my cheek. I smile, kissing his head. "You're so sweet you know that right?" he just nods. I giggle and run towards the tower, greeting people as I maneuver between the crowds of people. I reach the building, slamming open the door, racing up the stairs as fast as I could. I reached the top. I grinned, but noticed something horrible, with my momentum, I couldn't stop, I was going too fast! I was going to slam into the door and possibly off the tower./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Just as I'm about to hit the door, I feel strong hands grasp my waist stopping me from hitting the door. I sigh in relief, turning around hugging my savior. I felt my savior freeze, his body coiling in shock. I guess not many people hug him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Thank you so much! That could have turned out badly!" I say, kissing his cheek, stepping back to give him space. My savior was just about an inch or two taller than me. He had onyx black hair that stuck up in all directions with his bangs hanging in his eyes, onyx black eyes that seemed rather cold, but at the moment seemed gently, for some reason and he had a blue shirt with a red fan on it, with white shorts. He had a headband on too, now that I think about it many people have one on in the village. His skin is pale, except for the faint blush on his cheeks from the kiss I gave him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm Kuroi, and this is my fox Hikari, it's a pleasure to meet you" I bowed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hn, Sasuke" he said in a rather cold tone. I smiled, he was rather easy to read./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Let's be friends, Sasuke" I say grasping his hand. He looks at our hands with wide eyes. I guess not many people ask to be his friend. Oh well. Their loss, my gain. "So how about it?" he just nods slightly speechless. I grin happily and walk into the Hokages door./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I see a blonde spiky haired boy with bright blue eyes wearing a bright orange jumpsuit, a pink haired girl with green eyes wearing a red dress with slits up the sides, a man with silver hair and black eyes in a ninja outfit. They all glance down at my hand, which I had yet to realize was holding Sasuke's. The girl with bright pink hair glared at me with a murderous intent, while the boy with blonde hair looks at me sadly, the man with silver hair looks at me with interest and curiosity./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""LET GO OF MY SASUKE-KUN DAMNIT" the pink haired banshee screeched at me./p 


End file.
